Geras
Geras is an artificially built Hippowdon, and Tiffs second team member in Sinnoh. History Geras was made either at the same time as time was made or prior to it, and Dialga was the one who created him. Dialga used different pieces to make him, like a puzzle. Geras was then Dialgas loyal servant, who would maintain the flow of time intact and stop any being from messing time up, until one day he was summoned in Roarks Gym after Big and Chunky earrape was playing, he was captured by Tiff and named Moto Moto, but then renamed Geras again because of his method of battling and quotes. Appeareance He looks like any typical Hippowdon from afar, but from close you can see that he was made from pieces, like a puzzle. His eyes turn blue when he wins a battle, and they glow. Powers, Abilties, Skills Geras possesses the ability to manipulate time and the sands(haha get it, Sands of Time). His control over time includes being able to stop its flow, teleport, rewind it and replay his previous actions. By stopping the flow of time, Geras can freely interact with his opponents who are oblivious to his next move and completely unaware of it. His ability to rewind time is useful against enemies who successfully dodge his attacks as he can simply rewind them back to the time when they have not yet moved before setting up another attack. He can also use it on himself as an escape method by rewinding himself from the moment of danger to safety. If necessary, he can erase others from existence instead of blasting them with energy that would normally freeze them in time. As an Hippowdon, Geras is naturally strong and durable, also has an powerful bite, and since he is Ground Type, he is immune to eletricity and Electric Type Attacks. Moveset 1.Earthquake 2.Crunch 3.Titan Tackle 4.Sands of Time Type: Ground Ability: Primordial Sands Nature: Lonely Weaknesses Geras cant do much against Pokemon who can also manipulate time or bypass the rules of time, also Water dissolves Geras and Ice frozens him, but he can just rewind time to revive anyway, this is only an temporary inconvenience. Relantionships Dialga - Dialga is the keeper of time, and the one who made Geras. Geras might be their loyal servant, but all Geras really wants to do is be free and not have to keep time in check anymore and use his powers to anhilate opponents in battle. Tiff - Geras has been alive for Arceus knows long, and all he wanted was a rest from Dialgas work, get to either do fun things, or just permanently die. luckily, he was summoned at Roarks Gym when Big and Chunky Earrape was playing, and Tiff caught him. ever since he has some battles here and there to shake his life up, so Geras really appreciates Tiff and respects her. Namesake Geras was named after the Mortal Kombat character with same name and abilities, Geras. The word 'Geras' in Ancient Greek refers to the virtue where the more geras a man acquired in his life, the more fame, excellence and courage he was considered to have. He was previously named Moto Moto, because...mem. Trivia * This is Geras billionth life cycle. * Geras died more times than Tiff deleted the main chat in Shanes server(Discord stuff, dw). * I think Geras Geras lieks u! * Geras likes em BIG Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams